


Something About You

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anticipation, Class Differences, Class Issues, Cute, Desire, F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: How can Byleth concentrate on teaching with the situation at hand?





	Something About You

It was Wednesday afternoon and class for the day had just started. Byleth seemed to keep Manuela off her case for now. Claude, however, was not making it easy for her. If there was an opportunity for him to touch or say sneaky comments to Byleth, he took them. Byleth was worried about the upcoming duel between Claude and Felix. She tried to focus on teaching but somehow it always got in the forefront of her mind.

“So can anyone tell me which class of fighter would benefit from being in a woodsy area?” Byleth asked the class. Claude raised his hand. “Yes, Claude?”

“I would say obviously someone in the archer or sniper class.”

“Tch, you would say that,” Felix said semi under his breath. Sylvain laughed. Byleth cleared her throat to hush his laughter.

“Please Claude, explain?” Byleth sat at her desk. Claude stood up.

“You can use the trees to hide in and take out your foes one by one. They won't even see it coming.” Petra clapped. Claude bowed before taking his seat. Byleth chuckled at Petra as there was no real reason to clap.

“Petra, Why are you clapping?”

“I am also in agreeance with Claude. Trees make a good hiding spot. It is harder for the enemy to see us from there. I am very much liking this idea.” Byleth shrugged her shoulders. 

“Anyone else?”

“Assassins, thieves, and swordsmen could benefit,” Felix added, “They could also use the trees to hide, sneak up on their target, and take them out. Shooting from a distance gives the enemy an opportunity to find your location if you miss.”

“I rarely miss,” Claude interjected. 

“On the battlefield, you don't have time for misses. You have to strike down your enemy as soon as possible. The accuracy of that increases the closer you are, and how fast you are.” Petra was clapping again. Byleth tilted her head to the side.

“Petra?”

“I am in agreeance with Felix. It is much faster if I am close to my enemy. I am very much fast on my feet.”

“Well, I work better closer to my target so I can use my brute force!” Raphael chimed in. 

“I work better supporting everyone from the backlines,” Hilda stated. Byleth shook her head, she was beginning to lose control of her rowdy students. Claude jumped up again.

“Teach, take us to a woodsy area so we can test this theory out.” Claude, Ignatz, Lysithea, Marianne, and Mercedes were on one side of the room. Felix, Sylvain, Petra, Raphael, and Leonie were on the other side.

“Bring it on. I’m always ready for a fight!” Leonie shouted. Lorenez and Hilda were on the sidelines. 

“What an utter disgrace. Can't we get through one lecture without fighting? Our poor professor, I’m surprised she hasn't tried to switch classes with all this foolishness.” Lorenez commented. Byleth shook her head and laughed.

“I don't think anyone else could handle you guys. And I wouldn't want it any other way,” she said. The class settled down with her statement. Claude leaned back in his seat. 

“Well I think that we couldn't have gotten a better Teach,” he looked at Byleth smiling. She blushed.

“Wow Claude. You must be telling the truth, you only smile like that when you are talking about the professor,” Hilda teased. 

“Oh, it's the truth alright.” Byleth tapped her desk.

“Back to the lesson,” she said quickly to change the subject. “I asked you such a simple question to show you all that in different scenarios, we will all have our strengths and weaknesses. When you are in battle you need to know them better than your opponent. Otherwise, it will cost you your life. So for tonight's homework, I want you all to explain your strengths and weaknesses in an open field, on sandy terrain, on water, and in a Woodsy area. That’s all for today. You are dismissed.” The students began to gather their things before heading their separate ways. Claude was already by Byleth’s desk.

“Hey my friend,” he said with a smirk on his face. Byleth blushed.

“Didn't I tell you not to call me that in front of everyone?”

“Aww, what’s the harm? It's not like they know we-”

“Claude, that’s enough. I would like it to stay that way. Are you really not going to call off that fight? I do not condone it.”

“Don't worry about that. I just want to figure out what he’s mad about. No one is going to get hurt.” Claude kissed her cheek. She swatted at him but he dashed away before she could make contact. “You are so cute when you worry. See you later Teach!” Claude exited the classroom. Byleth took a deep breath to calm herself. She decided to stay in the classroom to look over some details about their next routing mission coming up at the end of the month. After a couple of hours, she finished up and grabbed a bite to eat. To her surprise, Felix was grabbing food as well.

“Good evening Felix, what brings you here so late?”

“I was training before. I wanted to get some stamina so I can keep training for another hour or so.” They sat down to eat together.

“You want to train more? You've been training since I let class out.”

“Yes. I need to become stronger.”

“Well, I hope you are training your mind as well.” Felix rolled his eyes.

“I don't need fancy tactics to win a fight. I just need to be stronger and faster.”

“Felix, no matter how hard and long you train there will always be someone above you. That’s how it is. So you need to excel in other things. And knowing your surroundings is one of those things.”

“Hmph, another lecture huh?” Byleth shook her head.

“Advice. I am not trying to lecture you.” 

“Of course you weren't,” Felix chuckled. The two finished up and walked to the training grounds. It was getting dark out so Byleth was a little worried.

“Should I let you train this late?”

“Do you really have a reason to stop me from furthering my skills?” Byleth bit her lip. 

“It’s nothing.”

“It doesn't look like nothing. Speak.” Byleth turned to go to her room.

“I’m actually pretty exhausted. I’m just going to retire for the night.”

“Professor?”

“Just don't get hurt in your sparring match, okay?” Felix didn't respond as he watched her go to her room.

“Don't get hurt? Spar?” He thought to himself. “Does she know? She couldn't. Unless Claude…” He scratched his head. “I’m just going to go ask her quickly and I’ll go back to training.” Felix walked to her room and knocked on the door. Byleth opened it up and was surprised Felix was standing before her.

“Felix? I thought you were going to train.”

“I was. Until you told me not to get hurt.”

“Yes? I don't want you and Claude to get hurt fighting. What’s wrong?”

“How did you know? This was supposed to be private.” Byleth was pinching herself. She didn't realize she let it slip so easily.

“I did hear it from Claude. Is it wrong for me to know this?”

“I don't want you to be there.”

“Why not? Someone has to witness-”

“Anyone but you. I won't be able to focus if you are there.” Byleth was a little hurt by his last statement. 

“What is wrong Felix?” Felix gently pushed the professor into her room. He shut the door, turned around, grabbed her face and kissed her. Byleth was shocked but relaxed very quickly. Felix was a very good kisser, he wrapped his hands around her waist while Byleth wrapped her arms around his shoulders. This was bliss. Felix pulled away from her soft lips.

“Whenever you are around I’m not myself. There is something about you that sets a fire in me and it won't stop. Not until I’ve got my hands on you.” He kissed her again. Byleth was getting excited. ‘Slow down girl, we can't do this. What am I kidding? I really want this.’ Felix released his hold on the professor and headed to the door. 

“Felix please, I don't want you two to fight.” Felix shook his head.

“It has to happen.” Byleth was becoming upset.

“Are you going to go all out?”

“You told me yourself Professor when facing someone you know on the battlefield show no mercy. Especially if I am the one who issued the challenge.”


End file.
